GUMMO
"Gummo" (also stylized as "GUMMO") is a song recorded by American rapper 6ix9ine, released to digital stores on November 10, 2017. It was released as the lead single from 6ix9ine's debut mixtape Day69 (2018). The single has peaked at number 12 on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Gummo" was certified gold by the RIAA on January 11, 2018, and then platinum on March 5. Lyrics Niggas iffy, uh, blicky got the stiffy, uh Got the blicky, uh, drum it holds fifty, uh (Scum Gang!) I'll see y'all later, suuwoo! Pop these niggas like a wheelie nigga, you a silly nigga In the hood with them Billy niggas, and them Hoover niggas You run up and they shooting niggas, we ain't hooping nigga No KB, you a loser nigga, up that Uzi nigga On the stoop, crills in my draws, your girl on my phone She wanna fuck but keep her clothes on, I only want the jaw Man that's really all I use her for, I kick her out the door I don't want her, you can keep the whore, she fiendin' for some more In New York, my niggas don't Milly Rock, my niggas money bop Blow a case a nigga throwing shots, I run 'em off they block Quarter milli in the stash box, I grinded for my spot Niggas talking 'bout that cash but my bag worth a lot I don't fuck with no old hoes, only new hoes Put my dick in her backbone, I pass her to my bro I don't love her that's a sad hoe, she a bad hoe I'ma fuck her then I dash home, to the cash hoe I'm on some rob a nigga shit, take a nigga bitch Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that shit hit Shout out, but I fucked that nigga bitch Niggas iffy, uh, blicky got the stiffy, uh Got the blicky, uh, drum it holds fifty, uh Move milli', all my niggas on fifty, uh Talk down, pew pew pew, you silly, uh Hit a stain, fifty bands, all hunnids Spinning through ya block like a pop shove-it Shoot at me I'm shooting back, I'm getting buckets I ain't wanna take his life but nigga, fuck it I'm on some rob a nigga shit, take a nigga bitch Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that shit hit Shout out, but I fucked that nigga bitch I'm on some rob a nigga shit, take a nigga bitch Do the dash in the whip, count the cash in the whip I pull up with a stick, I let that shit hit Shout out, but I fucked that nigga bitch Scum Gang Why It Sucks # The lyrics were very offensive and repetitive. 6ix9ine shouted the n word 52 times throughout this entire song. # 6ix9ine keeps screaming throughout the whole song and his abysmal vocals can get on your last nerves. # The beats weren't special at all. Videos: Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles